Not your Average High School: Sopomore Year
by Can you handle a Lunar Eclipse
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of the two most famouse superheros, The Captain and the Echo. Both have extrodinary powers. She goes into the school for powerful kids called Sky High. BellaXOC? or BellaxEdward? Review!** UP FOR ADOPTION! **


**A/N: So I know I haven't been writing my other stories but I'm going to delete them soon so read while they're up, I might rewrite Walk away as its way too short. But anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sky High. SM owns Twilight, but I own BastWard. Sky High also belongs to Disney I think. I don't own the name Doucheward either. Lalina does, I just thought it'd go along with the mood, I might even have Writer's block already, please review and send some ideas before the story dies altogether, so.. Yea. **

**A/N (2): Also I have no Beta, so if your interested send me a message, I'm also going to have some lemons coming up soon so I need a volunteer because I have no idea how to write a lemon since I've never gone that far so thanks I guess. **

"BEEP BEEP!" yelled the alarm clock. I smacked it repeatedly, knowing one slap wouldn't be enough. I grumbled and reached out my hand, my brush flew to my hand. I brushed my hair and teeth. I attempted to walk to my closet without harm, but to my luck as the clumsiest person on earth I tripped and fell, instinctively I threw out my shield in front of me, it caught me and using my telekinesis I righted myself. Finally I made it to my over-sized closet, looking around it I then chose jean shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap. I dressed quickly and ran downstairs, in my haste I decided powers were needed now, using telekinesis I grabbed a bagel from the fridge and my backpack from the living room. "Bye dad!" I yelled, I heard a grumble sounding like a "Bye Bells" but knowing my father he was unpredictable, so I guess I'll never know what he said.

I sprinted to the bus stop, my friends, Nick, Damon, Jack and John waited there for me. "Are you excited for your sophomore year of Sky High?" Nick asked. "Hell yeah!" I shouted, also bumping fists with John and high fiving Damon, Jack gave me a quick hug and at that moment the bus came to a sliding halt in front of us, the brakes screeching loudly, like nails scratching a black board. I got on and sat at the back with my friends. All the girls heads whipped, turned, stuff like that and looked at the guys, I'm not surprised, they look like gods. Nick is 6'4, my basketball player, he has light brown hair and his muscular arms and shoulders are quite appealing. Damon is 6'0, he has dark brown hair and has muscles that show through his shirt, he has an eight pack and is the size of a giant, no exaggeration needed. Jack is 5'11, he has a slim figure so he's our baseball player, he is the best player on his team and has hit more home runs then you can count. John is by far in my opinion the cutest, he has dark brown hair and a figure of 6'2, he has muscles all over him, he looks like Damon and they can get confused quite often, he is a soccer player and has an excellent foot, he has good foot skills and has shot as many goals as I have fallen, which me being a danger magnet is quite outstanding.

"Bella?" John waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me from my daydream back into reality.

"What?" I asked, "Are we there? When did we arrive? How long have I been daydreaming? What time is it?" I asked him all at once, getting over my daydream, barley giving him time to answer, my eyes shined brightly and sparkled brightly. John chuckled, "Calm down" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, earning a hiss from some girls. The bus stopped and we arrived in front of a giant school, it had an American flag billowing in the breeze. I stepped out and not looking where I was going I bumped into a golden eye stranger, "Watch were you're going douche, You dumb first years are so-" he stopped his angry rant and looked at me, his face flushed when he saw my company, "Watch it Cullen, just because your on my team, it dosen't mean I won't pound you for talking to Bella so rudely" spat Damon, he towered over "Cullen". I put my hand on his chest, "Geez, calm down Damon, maybe you need some more therapy" I said, my eyes looking from Cullen to Damon then back at Cullen,my eyes scanned him, at once all these facts came to me. "So you're Edward? Father is Carlise the town doctor, Mother is Esme the artist and designer, you and your siblings are adopted by Carlise and Esme, your on the football team and you're a linebacker? You have too much self-confidence, and you're an arrogant, cocky bastard, you go around breakin girls hearts after you've fucked them and then you dispose of them not even in person, in phone, text or email? Do I have it all right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, by now kids have crowded around us. Edward's eyes were wide in shock, he quickly regained his composure, but not a word came from his mouth giving me my answer. I grinned, "Thought so, don't get in my way again… Cullen" I spat the last word with as much venom as I could, my eyes had darkened to a shade of black and I sprouted dark black wings, the wingspan reached at least 30 feet from tip to tip. Nick knew me too well, he reached out and grabbed my shoulder, "Bells, snap out of it!" he yelled, Cullen backed away as well as the other kids, even their powers were no match against mine. I whipped my head to Nick and took a deep breath, the dark clouds that swirled around subsided and vanished, the wings recoiled into my back and my clothes mended themselves. "Consider yourself lucky, Doucheward". I said, flipped my hair and walked past him, roughly bumping my shoulder against his. I smirked and entered the building flanked by my buddies. Could this day get any better? I thought, I retrieved my schedule from the office and compared it to my friends. I had Trig and Math with John, Woodshop and Free Period 1 with Nick, Spanish and English with Jack and Social Studies with Damon. All five of us had Gym together, thank god. I looked at the bulletin board and John and I decided to do tryouts together so in fact yes, my day could get better.


End file.
